


The Boy In The Mirror

by itachiphobia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, the first addition of me headcanons about me fav character aka itachi uchiha the solo king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachiphobia/pseuds/itachiphobia
Summary: An Itachi Uchiha one-shot about certain irreversible changes.





	The Boy In The Mirror

The Masked Man showed Itachi to his room in the hideout. The young boy’s introduction to the Akatsuki had been short and proper, just as the Uchiha had expected. His actions had deemed him worthy of being welcomed into the organisation. The cost of earning this trust was massive, but this was something he had to live with for the rest of his life.  

“Well done,” Madara said, putting aside his persona of ‘Tobi’ momentarily as he opened the door to reveal a small, cramped room. “You’ll be assigned a partner later tomorrow so that you can start off with your missions.” Itachi simply nodded to acknowledge his words and walked inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

With that, Madara shut the door behind him, leaving Itachi in the darkness. After the sound of his footsteps died away, the boy navigated himself through the dark room with the help of the dim moonlight streaming in through the window high above him. He looked around at his surroundings. There was a cot below the window and next to it was a wooden table with two candles on a holder, which Itachi later lit up with his fire. He then saw the mirror right next to the door with a tap and a sink right below it.

He walked towards the mirror and placed the candles on the sink. His eyes first met the reflection of the forehead protector that he wore and the large cut across the Konoha symbol. An irreversible change.

He was then met with the eyes of the stranger in the mirror. The sharingan tomoe had slowly converged together to form a new pattern of three black spirals around his red pupils. He stared at the reflection for a long moment, taking in his appearance. The mangekyo had started to gleam, and before he knew it, he saw a lone tear roll down the stranger’s cheek.  

With his own eyes brimming with involuntary tears, he ran his hands through his wet cheeks, trying to wipe off as many as he could. Instead, the sight of his hands made him let out a deep gasp. He saw the water in his hands turn into blood similar to that which had stained his clothes. The bloodied palms started to tremble as the tears continued to flow.  

The boy’s knees gave in and he sunk to the floor, letting out a loud wail as he crouched down, running his fingers through his ruffled, long hair. Their screams played in his head over and over again and he wished he could just drown them out. Women, children, and all those innocent lives; screams that were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Even more dreadful was the silence of his parents, the ones who didn’t even bother to put up a fight.

_And yet, he killed them. They had given up, but he slaughtered them with his own hands._

His mind had only just started to think of his younger brother when he let out another cry. His body trembled against the floor as he wept.  

“Y-you…will…pay…” he stuttered out the only words his anger could allow him to say. “ _You will…pay…_ ”

He twisted the Akatsuki ring on his finger which reminded him of the identity he carried now; a label only suitable for someone who had committed the heinous crime he had. His own skin disgusted him, his hands scared him, his mind tortured him. His own existence had cursed him.

“You will pay,” he repeated as he thought of what lay for him in the future, his nails digging into the ground.  

_Mother…Father…_

_Sasuke._

“You will pay, Itachi,” he whimpered as his nails started to bleed. The image of Sasuke’s helpless self never left his mind.  "You will never be forgiven…y-you’re a monster…“  

The boy fell to his side, his words cut off by his sobs. He hugged his knees to his chest and continued to cry, succumbing to the curse he put on himself. A curse he would embody for the rest of his short life.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or two ;)


End file.
